Episode 230 (Manga)
Synopsis In a decrepit Wyndham, where dead bodies are impaled on spires to be fed on by crows and a thick layer of fog covers the entire city, Laban and several other men make their way up a narrow channel in their rowboats. Their destination is the underside of a small bridge, where several men await and flash their torch to guide Laban's boats. Laban meets with the cloaked leader of the bridge men, who is the leader of a resistance movement. Laban explains that his boats' presence went undetected thanks to the cover of the fog. The resistance's leader explains that Wyndham's status has greatly deteriorated as of the beginning of its occupation by the Kushan, now being full of dead bodies that are strewn about on the streets, in fountains, and even in churches. He adds that the men of Wyndham were sent off to fight as Kushan war slaves while the women were taken into Wyndham's castle for an unknown ritual, leaving only the very old and very young to live inside the city proper. The resistance leader claims that all hope is not lost, however, as Princess Charlotte is still alive, though imprisoned on the highest floor of the Tower of Rebirth. Laban regains hope that Wyndham is salvageable upon hearing the news, since Princess Charlotte appealing to the masses might make the nobles who abandoned Wyndham return to fight. The cloaked resistance leader removes his hood, revealing himself to be none other than Foss, and asks for Griffith's location from Laban. Before the latter can answer, the entire group is accosted by a humanoid crocodile-like monster that destroys several of Laban's rowboats before snatching up a man in its jaws. The group of men left alive flee in terror. As they do, Foss explains to Laban that the Kushan are able to use sorcery to control beasts like the crocodile creature, turning Wyndham into what Foss calls a "demon city". The group emerges from the aqueduct onto a main street, where Foss explains that soon after the Kushan invasion was complete, fog covered the entirety of Wyndham, bringing monsters like the crocodile with it. On cue, another monster, this one a humanoid elephant, appears from behind a large dwelling. At the same moment, the crocodile appears from the aqueduct. Trapped between the monsters, the group waits for death until several arrows fall out of the sky, killing the crocodile. The group all look up at a distant rooftop, where Irvine stands with his bow drawn. The elephant advances on the distracted group with its club raised, but it, too, is killed, this time by having a lance impale it through the eyes. The lance was thrown by Locus on horseback, who bids Laban, Foss and the group to remain calm. Locus says that a strong wind will blow soon, which will clear the fog that covers Wyndham. Locus leaves, saying that preparations must be made before the Falcon can storm Wyndham. This news shocks Laban, Foss and the rest of the resistance group. Locus' presence inside the fog can be felt by the leader of the Kushan invasion force, who silently invites the Band of the Falcon to try and take the city. Characters in Order of Appearance